Another World God Could Have Known
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: An AU that takes place in between seasons 1 and 2, with season 2 never happening. What if Keima had different routes to follow, one example is of girl who has trust issues, or one who could never stop looking at the past or future in worry? This is another world Keima could have known. (Part one of a trilogy!)


Keima Katsuragi, a boy who could capture the heart of any woman.

By boy, I mean he's sixteen.

And by any heart, I mean any virtual heart.

Yes, Keima Katsuragi's specialty was video games. Particularly, dating simulators. He could capture any girl's heart while on their route in the game, giving him the nickname "The God Of Conquest."

Or "Otamegane", which ever works for you. He also has a sister named Elsie, who is a demon...

No, I'm being serious, she's a demon from Hell, sent to Keima so that she can capture loose souls from the crevices of girls hearts. How? Keima has to find out what makes the girls, as you say, "insecure" and Keima has to reassure them, then kiss them, and finally, the loose soul goes into this jar Elsie holds and everything resets, and nobody remembers anything, and the girl's personality begins to change a bit.

Long process right? It usually takes Keima 2-3 days to complete the mission.

But, here's the thing...

Keima doesn't believe in the "real," meaning, he doesn't believe in reality. Since he's so absorbed with his video games. He plays them all day and night, even playing in class, which causes him to lose some of his precious game time if a teacher takes his PFP from him...

Not really, he has like a thousand more.

Yet anyways, there hasn't been a lot of loose souls prowling around Keima and Elsie for the past couple of days, making Elsie a bit worried. But, Keima, not so much, since you know, video games.

"Wow!" Elsie gasped. "Kami-nii-sama! Look there! Look there!"

"No."

"Aw, why?!"

"Because I have no time for the real."

"Come on, pleaseeee? Just for a few seconds!"

Knowing that he wouldn't win, Keima let out a sigh. "Fine." He then looked at the mansion with a blunt look. Sure, it looked nice, with the fancy blue and white exterior but, he has seen better.

"Meh." He said, continuing to walk to school.

"Eh?! What do you mean 'Meh'?!" Elsie whined. Elsie manages to fit the roll of the younger sister, really well.

"Come on, Kami-nii-sama! We gotta hurry to the cafe before it gets too busy!"

Now, the narrator (Cough cough hack hack* ME) probably knows what you're thinking. "Doesn't Keima's mom own a cafe?"Yes, that is true...

BUT.

Keima and Elsie sent her on another crazy adventure two weeks ago, for the umpteenth time. Yes, they are horrible children. But, that's why we love them.

Anyways, Elsie wanted to go to a cafe called, Cafe Mew Mew. Keima thought it was a stupid name, but, none the less, he still took Elsie to the place, because if he didn't, then he would have to put up with Elsie's tears and whines, and he always hated those moments of hers.

But, when they went to the cafe, Keima wasn't amused at all. The place oozed of pink, with the pink walls, tables, hell, even the cash register was pink! Sure, other colors were in the place as well, like yellow and white. But, just... the color pink was everywhere, and it may have gave Keima a few butterflies in his stomach. Thank goodness they had a table near a window though.

"Hey, Elsie." Keima said bluntly, keeping his eyes attached to his PFP. The adorable demon drew her attention to her 'Kami-nii-sama', which means "Divine One" to those English speakers.

"What is it, Kami-nii-sama?" She asked, with her large brown eyes looking confused.

"Due to... all of the girls in this place," He said, nudging his head to the side, with Elsie looking to see where he was nudging at. It could be agreed that a lot of girls like to come to this place. He then continued, "we should keep on guard for any loose souls."

Elsie gave him a small nod and salute, possibly drawing attention to them, but, it wouldn't matter anyways.

"It's time for my act~!"

Now cue a small little girl, with short blonde hair, wearing an orange maid dress, hopping onto a ball that's nearly half of the size of the room. Would you be flabbergasted?

Well, Elsie certainly was, while Keima was too absorbed with his stupid PFP.

"Pudding!" Due to the loudness of the shriek, Keima just had to look up.

The girl that was nagging at the girl who was on the ball had short black hair, though it could possibly be longer since, she also has buns.

My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!

...Sorry. Anyways, she wore a blue version of the cafe's uniform and had brown eyes. While Keima could care less about her stupid nagging...

A familiar sound echoed in his ears.

_Doro-doro-doro-doro-doro_

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsie whispered, then pointing towards the blue clad maid. "That girl has a loose soul!"

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo and welcome to my first World God Only Knows fic!<strong>

**Just going to say this: Please don't think of this as a rip-off of the fantastic crossover fic called "The Crossover Only God Knows" written by ItsComplicatedOkay. To be quite honest, my plot is different from theirs.**

**Mine's an AU of our beloved anime series, taking place in between seasons 1 and 2, with season 2 never going to happen. The title of this fic, The World God Could Have Known, should define it all. There's a world Keima never knew, so, I'm writing it.**

**It will be a trilogy, like the anime series.**

**1st part- Introducing the first seven of our bombastic babes.**

**2nd part- Introducing the last seven of our bombastic babes.**

**3rd part- Our Goddess Arc! *I'm really excited to write this part***

**And den dat's it. *Because I don't read the manga***

**Should I tell who these first few ladies are and what series they'll represent? I guess I should.**

**Our first conquest is Mint/Minto Aizawa from the magical girl show, Tokyo Mew Mew. She's one of my favorites.**

**Our future conquests(*SPOILERS*):**

**Utau Hoshina- Shugo Chara!**

**Setsuna Higashi/Eas/Cure Passion- Fresh Pretty Cure**

**Mukuro Ikusaba- Dangan Ronpa**

**Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo- Dangan Ronpa**

**Shiena Kenmochi- Akuma no Riddle**

**Nanami Chiaki- Super Dangan Ronpa 2**

**These are our bombastic babes for this first part of the trilogy. I'll reveal the next seven in Part 2!**

**This is getting too lengthy...**

**Urm, Read and Review!**


End file.
